


Уходя, уходи

by Jedaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Уходя, уходи

«Уходя, уходи» — кажется, как-то так ты говорил мне. Видишь, я даже помню. Две привычно отыгрываемые маски. Фу… как топорно. Дальше в своём дневнике обычно пишут что-нибудь такое патетичное, что-то вроде «я не такой», «меня никто не понимает», «как ты не замечаешь, что я люблю тебя», но ведь для нас двоих это слишком банально.  
Ты веришь в сказки? А я?!  
Да, дорогой, когда-то верил.  
«Когда?» — спросят твои глаза, а ледяная улыбка ответит за тебя: «какая разница?! Мне всё равно».  
За меня ответит моя ехидная гримаса, без которой ты, наверное, не узнал бы меня в толпе.  
«Уходя, уходи» — постулат, перехваченный и принятый к исполнению.  
Да, дорогой, ты уже понял, к чему я веду.  
Что?!  
Да, дорогой, я просто развернусь и уйду.  
Пять лет вместе. Можно подумать.  
Какой ничтожный срок, да и «вместе» — слишком громкое слово.  
«Уходя, уходи» — эхом в сознании.  
Четыре стороны света, нам хватит как раз поровну.  
Как по команде невидимого кукловода разворот и в разные стороны от места последнего сбора.


End file.
